I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical tool assembly including a pair of opposing jaws.
II. Discussion of the Background Art
In the conventional art, a surgical tool assembly having a pair of opposing jaws and corresponding inserts is known. For example, a pair of opposing jaws of the conventional tool assembly may include inserts having projections provided on an attachment surface and a pair of opposing jaws having corresponding holes provided on a jaw surface which engages the attachment surface of a corresponding insert. In this regard, the projections and holes may be configured to have a snap-fit relationship which facilities removable attachment of the insert to the jaw.
Further, in another exemplary embodiment of the conventional art surgical tool assembly, a bottom surface of the insert may simply be provided with an adhesive and adhered to a corresponding surface of an opposing jaw.
However, each of the above-mentioned constructions have at least the disadvantages of the insert being prone to unintentional separation from the corresponding jaw, e.g., when the surgical tool is in use or being transported. Further, even when the insert is not completely separated from the jaw, the positioning of the insert may be compromised. For example, the orientation of opposing inserts may become misaligned with respect to each other, thereby diminishing the reliability, gasping efficiency and accuracy of the surgical tool.
Further, in each of the above-mentioned conventional art surgical tools, the surgical tools are not provided with an opening for viewing tissue, which may be grasped by the pair of opposing jaws, because the mechanisms for coupling the inserts to the opposing jaw are generally provided on a bottom surface of the insert and an opposing surface of the jaw, thereby preventing a viewing opening from being provided in both the insert and corresponding jaw.
Also, in each of the above-mentioned conventional art surgical tools, the reliability of an insert connected to a corresponding jaw would be compromised if either one of the conventional art surgical tools was provided with a viewing opening (or fenestration).
More specifically, in the conventional tool assembly including inserts having projections provided on an attachment surface and a pair of opposing jaws having corresponding holes, such a viewing opening would decrease a surface area provided on an attachment surface; and would require omitting the projections and openings from an area of the insert and jaw which is occupied with a viewing opening thereby decreasing the durability and reliability of the surgical tool assembly.
Further, in the conventional tool assembly where a bottom surface of the insert is merely provided with an adhesive and adhered to a corresponding surface of an opposing jaw, such a viewing opening would decrease a surface area which may have an adhesive attached thereto. In other words, no adhesive can be applied to an area of the insert and jaw which is occupied with a viewing opening; thus, the durability and reliability of the surgical tool assembly is compromised.